Koutarou Araki
Koutarou Araki is a character in Denpa Kyoushi. They're a school student in Kagami's class at the Ichou Academy and its Hikikomori / off-in Physical appearance Despite being a guy, he resembled his avatar very much, looking like a real girl to those who don't know his identity. During middle school, he tried to walk out of his house wearing girly clothes, but ended up accidentally bumping into and hospitalizing a classmate who discovered his secret hobby and made fun of him. Ever since then he was not only afraid to leave his home, but also meet other people and question his gender/identity. In the end, Kagami was able to convince Koutarou to reveal his true identity to his classmates after a final match with First (Kagami's character) which ended in his victory. Koutarou has returned to school, and his classmates accepted him as what he really is. He was also given permission to wear a girl's uniform and was forbidden to wear the male uniform by Koyomi Hiiragi because he was too cute to be male. Bio Before his performance he was once at the same high school as Shikishima Kiriko. Koutarou is an online identity in MMORPG 'Uroboros' is 'Luce', an iron nurse / iron gate that is female. Koutar's only motif who signed up for Oubor was because he wanted to create a cute avatar and buy cute items, so he was just offline. Until the first time he arrived, he came to Koutarou and asked him to join his side to let Koutarou finish his collection of cute items. A few years later, when Kagami became a teacher, he decided to get his students to join Urobor to have enough members to attend the event. When one member was brief, Kagami went to Araki Koutara's house to get the last member to attend the event and visit him. When he entered his room, he found that Luce was in fact Araki Koutarou, a crossdresser who was really afraid of being judged. Still a short member, Kagami asked Luce to continue leading his class while he went to find the last member, surprising Araki Koutara. Prior to the event, Momozono persuaded Makina to register and participate in the event to fill in the last required place as he meets what he is about to do. At the "Luce" event he came to afk after he signed up and thought he did not work best with them. Kagami went to his house and caught him to escape before he persuaded him to stay and complete the event. Some time after the event, "Luce" admitted to Nanami Seijuura that he was Araki Koutarou. To surprise, Koutarou Nanami was fine. Then Kisaki approached Koutarou to talk about Nanami and take him to school. But before he went to shop for a cute suit and met with Momozono, who had invited both to his house. Koutarou was shocked by the hospitality of his classmates and grateful. Then he fought the "first", revealing his secret, but at the end he said it himself and was surprised by the acceptance of his classmates. Then he went to school dressed as someone who was, in a woman's uniform, afraid of accepting. President Hiiragi, known as "Opportunities," came to visit his return to school and, after seeing him, forbade him to wear boys 'uniforms, including swimming in the girls' swimsuit. Araki regularly attended the class. She then mentions Kanana as her older sister, thanks to her talent to create cute things in Uroboros, and is selected as one of five students to attend Junichiro's main campus to take part in the SS group war. As a member of Silver Core, he participates in a football match against the Titan team, but replaces him with Junichirou as a result of injury. Later, he takes part in a festive match against The Legends; he fights at the beginning, but he starts banging his girls when he realizes that Junichirou has turned him into the internet mascot "Arakki". Chapter Appearances 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 45, 46, 47 *, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 57, 62 * 73, 74, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 98 *, 100 **, 104 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male